ATRACTION
by MrManiac
Summary: Vegita, Bulma and a relationship that slowly develops...


DISCLAIMERS: Akira Toriyama owns all characters and DBZ. Lucky him.  
  
This story happens some time before the Droids and Cell appear.  
  
ATRACTION  
  
Vegita was in the shower. He trained the whole day in the gravity machine and he was tired as hell.  
Why couldn´t he become a Super Sayan like Kakarott?   
  
"Insect!" he snarled and hit the bottom of the bath with his left foot.   
The floor nearly colapsed under the Prince´s wrath.  
  
He got out and grabbed a towell, he put it around his hips and looked at his exhausted face in the mirror.  
He was pale, feeling waves of nausea.   
  
"Nonsense"  
  
He got out of the bathroom and went to his room. Capsule Corp. was silent.  
Good. Noise made him nervous.  
The previous day Gohan was there using Bulma´s playstation and Vegita didn´t get a moment of peace.  
  
When he entered his room, Vegita did not turn on the light. Simply closed the door and removed the towel.  
  
The light turned on.  
  
Bulma was standing there. More beautiful than ever, smiling and looking at him.   
Vegita was surprised.   
  
"Why is she here?" he said to himself. Then, he realized some important item.  
  
He was naked.  
  
Vegita jumped at full speed and covered himself with the TV set. And old re run of "Roseanne" was on.  
  
"What the hell you think you are doing here???!!"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"I´m doing fine! Now you know!! Get the hell out of here!!!"  
  
"So rude! Look! I brought you a cake my mother baked! There it is, on the table".  
  
Vegita salivated. Food. He was starving. But he couldn´t show her how weak he was.  
  
"A prince of Sayans does not eat cake, kid".  
  
Bulma was irritated and she stared at him with a look that could melt the north pole.  
  
"Listen, I got a name! My name is Bulma and you better start using it, little man  
because if you don´t show some respect I´m gonna kick the living hell outta you!!!"  
  
Vegita was under the bed. What a woman! She actually made The prince of Sayans retrat.   
Luckily, he found some underwear. Yes! He put it on and got out, feeling somehow humilliated.  
  
"Listen, girl. As a prince of Sayans I need some intimacy! "  
  
Bulma chuckled.  
  
"Hey, Vegi... you´re using my underwear... mmmmmm... Wow!"  
  
Vegita´s face turned red inmediatly and got under the bed again.  
  
"I could use some privacy here, you know!!!"  
  
Bulma laughed and sat on the bed. Vegita only could see her long, beautiful legs.  
  
"I think you´re lonely, Vegi. I actually care about you... I wonder if yoy care about me.  
At least, you use my underwear."  
  
Vegita was feeling embarrased. If Kakarott were there he would laugh his lungs out.  
Maybe she was right... Maybe he cared about her.   
  
Nonsense! He couldn´t let her see any weakness on him. He got up and lifted the bed with his back at the same time.  
Bulma managed to jump from it and faced the Sayan.  
  
"Listen, little girl. Don´t come here, don´t talk to me unless I ask you something.   
The Prince of Sayans does not waste his time on insects like you or Kakarott."   
  
His voice was a deep, menacing growl.  
  
Bulma took the cake with his right hand. The other hand was on her hip.   
She smiled at Vegita. She was so beautiful.   
  
"Good... she understood... Everyone respects The Prince of Say..."  
  
The cake made impact in his face and he fell to the floor with violence.   
Bulma threw it with a power Freezer would envy.  
  
"Idiot! You think you can talk to me like that in my own house? I´ll teach some manners".  
  
She opened the door with hate but she stopped. Turned back and kneeled in front of Vegita.  
  
The Prince was covered with cake and his face was red with shame.  
  
"You know were I sleep" she said, and gave him a soft kiss in his lips.  
Then she got out and walked away with quick steps.  
  
Vegita licked his own lips. Chocolate. Just delicious.  
Maybe later, after another shower, he could return her the favor.  
He didn´t really know how...  
  
But at least he knew where she slept.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
